The present invention relates to a feature for a camera that adds an identification mark to a photograph to indicate the location where the photograph was taken.
Improvements in photography have enabled various kinds of information to be associated with pictures. For example, a time and/or date stamp can be associated with a photograph. The time or date stamp may appear on the actual print of the photograph image or may be associated with a data file of the photograph image. Other improvements allow users to add labels or text to photos. These labels or text may appear in the actual print of the photograph image or may be associated with the data file of the photograph image. Another improvement allows location data to be associated with photographs. The location data may indicate where a photograph was taken. The location where a photograph was taken may be determined using positioning equipment, such as a GPS unit. A GPS unit associated with a camera indicates an absolute global position, i.e., geographic coordinates, such as latitude and longitude. This type of information is very useful. However there exists room for improvements.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide a way to indicate a location associated with a photograph that is meaningful to the user.